This invention relates in general to hitches and deals more particularly with a two point hitch structure for coupling implements such as mowers to tractors.
Various types of farm and ranch implements are pulled through fields by tractors and other vehicles. For example, mowing of farm and ranch land is usually carried out by pulling a large mowing machine over the fields which are to be mowed. During transport of the mower between fields and when crossing ditches, steep banks and other irregular terrain, it is necessary to maintain the mower at a raised position above the ground. Typically, mowers and other implements are equipped with three point hitches that connect with the three hitch arms of a standard tractor. In the three point hitch arrangement, the third hitch arm is used to lift the implement to the desired position and to maintain it against any tendency to pivot downwardly about the pivot axis provided by the other two hitch arms. The need to equip the implement with a three point hitch adds considerably to its cost and complexity, as well as making the implement more cumbersome to manuever. Also, it is difficult and time consuming to couple the implement to the tractor for towing and to uncouple it after use.
The present invention is directed to an improved two point hitch structure for implements and has, as its primary object, the provision of a two point hitch which is simpler and more economical than existing hitches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a two point hitch of the character described which facilitates raising and lowering of the implement between the transport position and the operating position. It is a particularly important feature of the invention that the hitch can be used to raise the implement to a considerable height in order to facilitate crossing ditches and other uneven terrain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a two point hitch of the character described which is constructed in a sturdy manner to withstand the stresses applied to it when the implement is raised.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a two point hitch of the character described which is readily adapted for use with a wide variety of mowing machines and other types of implements towed by tractors.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a two point hitch of the character described which is well suited for cooperation with virtually all standard two point hitch tractors.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a two point hitch of the character described which is easy to use and which can be quickly and easily coupled to and uncoupled from the tractor.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.